Seasonal
by LALAishiteru
Summary: ::ON SHORT HOLD:: AU: From Christmas, to New Year, to Valentine's Day; something developed within them. GrayXLucy. Rated T (?) for safety.


**Author's Note:****  
**First of all, **MERRY CHRISTMAS**, everyone! :DD Yipee.  
Second of all, so yeah, I decided to whip this multiple-chaptered GraLu fan fiction and added a touch of a Christmas spirit to it. So, voila! You have this! :{D  
And third, I hope you enjoy my one-shot! :)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to its rightful owner; Hiro Mashima._

**This is it! Get your popcorns ready!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: 'Making Friends'**

* * *

Lucy's POV

_December 20__th_

My light blue calendar read. Days are going by really fast now, and before I knew it, it was _five _days before Christmas – one of my favorite holidays. I smiled to myself, got my underwear and some winter clothes I randomly picked out from my wooden closet. I went into the bathroom and filled my bathtub with warm water – just the way I like it. I stripped my pajamas off and immediately dipped into the water slowly, engulfing me in its warmth and bringing me to my haven, my reverie. I know the words sound too deep, but I wanted to use intelligent words for once.

I sighed in delight, feeling the warmth of the water bringing me to calmness. I thought of buying a book for today since I have nothing to do. I just moved in anyway. I liked the streets here so far; they're filled with hospitable people, sweet fragrance and the admirable river in front my rented apartment was splendid. I love it here!

I just thought of it now—besides buying a book though, that I should make a small wish list—or bucket list, perhaps. Just a small one; I'm not really fond of making wishes nor wanting many things. Anyways, I thought of including 'Making Friends' in my list, and so as 'Watching Fireworks with Someone—Friends, I Mean'. Yup, that was a long suggestion.

I felt determination rise in me and I decided to finish my relaxing bath, write my wishes on my notepad and go explore the city for now. Who knows? Maybe I will gain new friends—or friend. I stood up, water dripping everywhere from my body as the cold air gave me shivers when I stood up. I took my soft pink towel and wrapped it around my body, wrapping a small one around my hair, too. I did my other morning routines after I dried up and put on my underwear. I then grabbed the winter clothing I randomly got and was shocked to find my favorite pairing! I'm so good at this.

The clothes I picked consisted of an oversized brown sweater, and black and white tribal printed skinny jeans (much like Aztec prints, Google it.). I paired it with a heart-shaped necklace and black ankle boots. I tied my hair into a messy Japanese-styled bun. I got my black leather shoulder bag and neatly placed in what I needed – my cell phone, wallet, coin purse, umbrella, and other things that I don't want to mention and to lazy to say. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled at myself, giving myself a pat on the back. I grabbed my notepad, opened it, and noted down my wishes, later on, I went and opened the door, closed it, locked it and placed the keys inside my bag. I went out of my gate and locked it as well, and proceeded to walk on the pavement by the river. I smiled at the men who were warning me about falling off the sidewalk. They were so kind.

I hopped off the pavement, managing my balance, and went to Magnolia City's stalls. I checked out the clothes, food, jewelries and everything before I proceeded to their bookstore. I opened the door, the bell rang. I giggled and lightly gasped at the scene in front of me – so many books! I smiled at the owner of the store; a rather small old man (no offence) and proceeded to go check out the books. One by one, I ran my index finger through their spines, checking the title.

I already got one book so far; Dreamland by Sarrah Dessen. I was still not satisfied with only one book, so I went to look for another. On one of the shelves, I spot a book entitled, 'The Fault In Our Stars' and it says that it was written by John Green (I read the spine). I tried to reach for it, but because of my amazing height, I _wasn't _able to do so. I jumped and jumped, but the book was so far from my reach. I mean, who the hell would put such an amazing-looking book on the top—oh, so no one would get it. Stupid me.

Moving on, I was about to jump again when I saw a hand getting the book. I sighed; there goes my chance of reading an interesting book. I turned to the person who got it. Unexpectedly and stupidly, I blushed in front of him. Yes, him; a tall raven-haired boy with midnight orbs.

He smiled at me, "Is this what you're reaching for, miss?" he politely asked. And me, being the friendly and outgoing girl I am, stupidly nodded in front of him, unable to utter a word (mark the sarcasm.). He chuckled and gave me the book. I was about to say my thanks when he started a conversation with me. "… Have I seen you before?" he asked me.

I blinked, "Um, no. I'm new here." I told him, slightly covering myself with the two books.

"Thought I seen you before around here somewhere…" he mumbled. I once again looked at him as he ran his hand through his hair. "You must've looked like someone a lot."

I smiled, "I prefer the latter. I rarely go here; it's my first time, actually."

He looked at me, "Then it must be my imagination," he said, preparing to leave. He turned around, but there was something inside of me that made me reach out and grab his shirt to make him cease from walking away from my life. He looked at me in utter shock as I skeptically yet hastily removed my hand. "What is it?" he asked me, fully turning his body to face me.

"It's unfair to let someone who did something for me to walk away without a treat." I didn't know what was wrong with me; it was like I had a mind working on its own. But there was this peculiar feeling deep down inside of me that was telling me to not let this _stranger _walk out of my life. I hesitantly looked at him, and found him smiling at me.

"You are one odd girl," he said. "How about grabbing some coffee?" I nodded.

I paid for my two books. Afterwards, we both went outside the serene shop and into the bustling streets. We proceeded to the nearest and famous coffee shop. I let myself in, savoring the scent of freshly brewed coffee and warmth that the shop brought. We both ordered our coffee and took a seat on one of the sofas by the window.

He started the conversation first, like a while ago. "So, what made you stay here?" he asked me. Unpredictably, he didn't ask for my name; or maybe he just simply forgot we were practically strangers going to a coffee shop as if they were old friends having a reunion.

I fiddled with my cup for a while before answering, "Well, I went here coincidentally after missing my train since I slept deeper than I thought. I was planning to go to either Hargeon or Onibus, but… so far, I like this city." I smiled to myself. "Anyhow, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." I reached out my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand, and surprisingly, it was warm for such a cold day like this. "Gray. Gray Fullbuster," he said, letting go of my hand. "Nice to meet you, too." He said as he smiled, causing me to smile back. After the introductions, we both had a friendly and non-awkward conversation with each other, constantly sharing laughs, smiles, frowns and blushes out of embarrassment.

By the time I got home – after chatting with him and switching phone numbers, I finally checked out 'Making Friends' of my list and was happy that he would show me more of his friends tomorrow.

.

.

_._

_The first day – the day which was five days away from Christmas, was wonderful—splendid._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really did thought that this would come out as a one-shot, but by the way I see/saw it, it didn't (obviously). I just really hope I could finish this on time. :( :) _Aaanyways, _how's it so far? Like it? Hate it? Loathe it? Love it? XD Lols. Sorry, just kinda hyper today.

Oh yeah! Notice the long paragraphs? Well, I took a liking to it. Hehe. :{)

Again, **Merry Christmas! ***hearts*

_"The exciting thing about meeting and getting to know someone for the first time, is that you never know, they could end up being 'the 'one'." - Anonymous. (A perfect quote for this chapter!)_

* * *

**_Follow, Favorite, Review? :)_**

* * *

_Please do read my other stories, '__**But You're Not Here Anymore**__', '__**Young Love**__', and '__**Two Different Personalities Collide?**__'  
Thanks! _


End file.
